During certain surgical procedures, specifically during orthopedic surgical procedures, it is a common requirement to anchor two or more elements together, such as pieces of a bone, two or more bones, or a combination of soft tissue and bone. This has been accomplished by a number of devices, such as bone bolts that penetrate two pieces of bone and use a nut to draw the segments together, bone screws and interconnecting plates, wires circling at least two pieces of bone, or sutures into the tissue.
Often such devices require a relatively large access opening through surrounding and/or covering tissue to implant and operate the anchoring devices. The enlarged access opening may increase patient pain and lengthen recovery time for the patient. Further, in some operation locations, it is difficult and impractical to make these large access openings to reach the appropriate site because of surrounding joints and blood vessels.
Cerclage systems provide an alternative to implants that must penetrate the bone to achieve fixation. These systems rely on passing a cable around two segments of bone and then tensioning, crimping and cutting the cable to squeeze the bone segments together. A significant drawback of these systems is that they require access around the entire bone.